


An Internal Affair [podfic]

by litra, litrapod (litra)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cop!Leonard Snart, Disabled Character, Identity Reveal, M/M, Podfic, Role Reversal, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Leonard Snart, the CCPD Captain of Internal Affairs, is known as Captain Cold for a very good reason: He hates corrupt cops with a merciless vengeance, and once you're on his list, you're in serious trouble.His next target?A CCPD lab tech named Barry Allen who's developed a suspicious habit of disappearing at random intervals.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Internal Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328003) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 



> This started as a prompt by me! I can not believe that it turned into this amazing fic!
> 
> I've had the first few chapters of this done for a while but I've never posted a WIP before so... well...  
> Never have I ever posted a WIP until now.

****

**Title:** An Internal Affair

 **Fandom:** The Flash

 **Author:** [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Barry Allen / Leonard Snart

 **Rating:** Original Fic Not rated

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328003)

Chapter 1: Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/%20Ch%2001%20w-intro.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/Ch%2002%20w-intro.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/Ch%2003%20w-intro.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/04%20w-intro.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/05%20w-intro.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/06.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/07.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

There is now a Cover!

****

Chapter 8

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/08.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/09.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/10.mp3)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/anInternalAffair/11.mp3)


End file.
